


The Good in You (the Bad in Me) [Mood Board]

by Aceometric



Series: Mood Boards [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU: Early Meeting, First Dates, Human Disaster Barry Allen, M/M, Mood Board, Pre-Powers, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceometric/pseuds/Aceometric
Summary: Before Starling and before the particle accelerator, Barry meets Lisa and Leonard Snart.In which Barry makes some unexpected friends, inadvertently launches a promising criminal career by accidentally starting a few (literal) fires, and maybe starts to fall for a certain overdramatic thief.[Mood Board for blue_wanderer’s The Good in You (the Bad in Me)]
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Mood Boards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578589
Kudos: 32





	The Good in You (the Bad in Me) [Mood Board]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good in You (the Bad in Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974396) by [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer). 



> Aesthetic of @wonderingtheblue‘s fic The Good in You (The Bad in Me). Featuring Barry and Len, Blue Raspberry Pop Tarts, Blue Iris the Beagle, Barry the arson committing CSI, and of course, the location of their first date: GenTech.


End file.
